The Man made to Machine: Story of Blake-027
by Demon's Poet
Summary: (Looking for an Artist to draw Blake for Cover!) Blake-027, Assassin, Spartan-II, Soldier. Blake is many things, and isn't surprised by much, but what happens when a back OP goes from fubar to "WHAT THE HELL?" in a matter of minutes? Well, your guess is as good as mine. (Note, M for a damned reason.)
1. Blake-027 BackgroundBIO (Revised)

Well, here it is, the third and FINAL update to this fucking Bio. Please god let this be the last time. Read all the way through, and at the end you'll see my reasoning to fixing it up.

**BEGINNING OF LOG**

**Spartan – 027 AKA "Diablo"**

**Blake – 027**

Age: 28

Name: Blake (Suspected to remember his last name as well.)

Rank: Lieutenant first class

Serial Number: 0035221

Skills: Mostly rounded, but excels as close quarters combat and long range combat, boxing, medical skills, stealthy, and has a, couple of other hand to hand skills no one really sees coming. Able to see completely in the dark, no light or not, a skill Blake developed secret.

Personality: Detached to most that he doesn't know nor cares to know, few friends that he's around a lot and keeps in close contact to protect them as he likes to say, calm, quiet, as a few marines had said "He never sleeps" which isn't true, but he never, ever, drops his guard, friend or not. Cold yet caring to some, good with kids, very protective over children. If pushed to a single point, he will snap off and go on a rampage. Will play dirty to finish the job.

Rampage: This, well this is when Blake is backed into a wall or has seen something that can, and will make him snap. For instance, if he seen a died or dying child and the killer\assailant is still there. Blake will snap into a fury, and quite literally try to rip that man\woman\thing limb from limb. Which he can do and has done before.

Armor Chest: Hayabusa with Katana (The armor part being upgraded with a denser and more compact metal type so it would protect more against both energy and ballistic weaponry.)

Right shoulder: Hayabusa

Left Shoulder: Security

Forearms: Twin-Plate AEON (Customized for maximum impact, also having a bit of an edge so they can cut just a bit. Like wingblades.)

Legs: LG-50 Bulk (Customized for Maximum weight holding as well as multiple weapon systems to carry more.)

Preferred Main Weapons: The MA5B assault rifle, Asymetric Recoilless Carbine-920 (otherwise known to everyone as just the Railgun) M90 CAWS or Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel

Preferred Sidearms (Carries more than one at a time): M6\SOCOM, M7S (Suppressed SMG), Type-1 Energy sword.

Preferred Heavy Weapons: M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle "Spartan Laser", A heavily modified AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun (One was customized to his specific "needs" which, in addition, is the only kind heavy MG he'll use, due to its ability to fire explosive tipped rounds meant to shred both armored and unarmored vehicles and infantry alike.) Or finally a lightly modded M7057/Defoliant Projector or Flamethrower which throws both napalm, and normal flames, though, his modded one not only does that, but it's melee is a lot like the brute shot, though the blade is a lot longer and located on the complete bottom of the flame weapon.

Preferred Melee: His Hayabusa "Black Blade" katana, his seven knives, or his bare hands

Armor Abilities: He uses them all except he prefers using a select few when he is given a choice. One being the Jetpack, two being armor lock, three being active camo, and finally the Bubble shield, though Blake is also known for sometimes picking the hologram settings for his armor ability.

_**WITHOUT ARMOR**_

Height: 7 feet exact

Weight: 457 pounds

Eye Color: A very bright yellow almost glow in the dark (You can see it in the dark easy though. Believed to be a side effect of implantation process.)

Skin: Vampire Pale

Hair: Cut short with a few anime styled spikes around, all black with a couple dark red streaks going through the front spikes.

Appearance: A male in his Late 20's, scars over his body, and one very easily noticed one on his left cheek. Tattoos on both of his arms, the back of his neck, right below that on his shoulder blades, and a few more odd ones around his arms chest and back. On his left going from his shoulder down is in high gothic "Nightmare" And on his right arm from shoulder down is in the same format "Animal". The one on his neck, was a bar code, no idea why he had it, he just did. No one asked questions, he never talked about it when they rarely did either. Only thing he said, was this. "Sometimes, it's best to leave things in the dark." Below said bar code, was another word, in writing of again, his favorite format, high gothic. "Diablo" just like how it was sketched into the same spot in his armor where it was tattooed on his body.

Extra: Believed to be of both American and Asian descent.

_**WITH ARMOR**_

Height: 7 feet 10 inches

Weight: about 900 pounds give or take 10lbs. or so. (Weighs less than normal due to the Hayabusa's background of being a 3rd of the normal weight of a MJOLNIR Powered assault armor, but being that his armor isn't ALL Hayabusa, he does have more weight added on.)

Visor: Solar with some Midnight paints on it. (Forgot this earlier and became lazy to put it up with his armor.)

Blake – 027 is a little smaller than George – 052 by a few inches, but he did weigh more due to his actual body mass.

Background: As previously stated, Blake – 027 was known as "Diablo" for his demon like ability to survive and beat the odds that were stacked against him. When they asked him once how he was able to do it. He told everyone that he was both incredibly strong, and had someone's help a long time ago. John – 117, also known as Master Chief, who taught him a valuable lesson, but what how he explained it as, some of John's luck, seemed to rub off on him, even if it was in an odd way. When anyone ever asks him what the lesson was, he'd respond like this "The lesson? It's simple, if one is to survive, he must adapt. John didn't just tell me this…he showed me…Call him, a heroic figure in my eyes I guess….or a father figure, take your pick." Blake was also known to get this nickname for his godly amount of strength, he had thrown a M808B Main Battle Tank during a trial of war games, winning with incredible luck, going against two teams, one team of 12 and one team of 11 due to the 24 limit of soldiers in a match. The details were as followed.

Blake was pinned against a wall by the M808 main battle tank, while everyone was making strange and unsightly comments about how the big bad Spartan – II had lost. That's when either something snapped in him, or he had decided to stop holding back, neither of those are to be proven true yet, cause no one has had the courage to ask him what was going through his mind yet. The only thing that is known, is he had flipped the tank over, and kicked it into the group, ending a group of Spartan's "lives" rather quickly, jumping his score up high. This made him win said match, although those Spartan-IVs were hospitalized for a few weeks due to them surviving the thrown tank incident.

Battle Log: Blake – 027 was only known for one main thing, to be one of the only Spartan-II's to survive the Human-Covenant war due to luck of him being on a ship and in cryo when the rest of the crew simply disappeared, no one, not even ONI know what happened to them. What is unknown to most is, but known around ONI like wild fire, is Blake – 027, was one of the leading combatants against any sort of Flood findings. This made them give him as many missions as possible, and got him another nickname. "ONI's Lap dog." Other than that, Blake – 027 is well known for his combat prowess against covenant and human forces alike. Be them insurrectionist, rogue Spartan IVs or even covenant loyalists.

END OF LOG.

Okay, while I was looking this over, I was thinking. Holy shit I suck, I mean, there is so much I left out, so much more I'm have to put into this. So now after I post this for a THIRD time… Don't ask… It'll be done forever and SHOULDN'T need revising…if it does I may stab someone. –looks to one of the viewers and grins evilly.-


	2. Chap1 Welcome to The New Earth

Chapter 1: Welcome to the New Earth Blake-027

Date:2560 September 11th (21:00 hours)

_**(Blake's Birthday.)**_

Above a unknown planet known as Icsis 12.

A simple sigh, that's all it took to get the rest of the squads attention, the squad, mostly Spartan IVs all together, but it had also consisted of an ex-Spartan II who also just happened to later volunteer for the Spartan IV program. Other than him, was Captain Lasky, Private David, and Master Sergeant 'Alf, though everyone called him elf cause of the name anyways. He didn't seem to mind it either. The Spartan II, was sitting there in the pelican ready to land on the ship already, just hoping to get his chance to use a fucking drop-pod.

Blake-027, which was his name. That was the Spartan II's damn name, glad no one used it anymore ever sense he gained the reputation of an actual demon. Not only does the covenant fear him, but so do most of the Spartan IVs. Due to his over aggressiveness when it comes to dealing with them, Blake was also a rogue element, known to disappear under the radar only to appear back at ONI months or weeks later.

He ended up gaining some bed rep over that too. Mostly rumors, like he was a secret ONI agent, or he was some mercenary they hired. Which in all honesty, didn't seem to off from the truth, he did disappear a few times and go merc. But ONI always hunted him down, and never left him alone so lately he stopped going under the radar.

Blake gained the nickname "Diablo" or Devil from the marines, after seeing what he did to a squad of Spartan IVs in the War Games, which a lot of marines would watch for entertainment, except when Blake stepped onto the field, they all stopped betting on what side would win.

"Diablo" as he is known as had a tendency of, not stopping, even when getting rammed by a tank, which ironically happened the same day he earned that nickname.

-Flashback-

_Sitting there, just waiting, waiting inside the small rundown house looking home, 99C-S2 Anti-Matériel (SRS99C-S2 AM) in hand aimed out the window, and in the other, he had his M6C/SOCOM in the other, aimed straight at the stairs. Now usually, the rules were set so one could not duel wield, but even Palmer knew arguing with the Spartan II was a waste of time. So she lifted that rule when he stepped onto the field. Seeing how on missions he was sometimes duel wielding anyways._

_The Spartan II at the time was strapped in a full set of enforcer armor, which was not his regular suit, he usually used an older model, which was way more heavily customized than this one. For one, he enhanced the power system to use the energy more efficiently, secondly, he had upgraded his shields strength at least twice wards, he could take straight grave hammer hits and it'd only deplete his shields, same with plasma grenades, and energy swords, though heavier weapons with direct hits would still kill him if he wasn't able to dodge the shot._

_As he kept aimed down the rifles scope, he was keeping an eye on both teams, one was one the other side in a fire fight with half of the blue team, a classic red V blue. Which at the moment red had cover advantage. "let's change that…" He simply thought aloud, but quietly, then his round rang through the air, popping a round in and through the cover, hitting the Spartan hard enough to make him move from it. Though it wasn't the bullet to hit said Spartan, who in Blake's mine was just an over equipped ODST. _

_The thing that hit the man was rubble, and a stray round from the blues. Although now both teams as an idea of his position, he had the one advantage they didn't. He had a sight on literally, ALL of them. So there was no chance to counter snipe him. Well, at least a small chance if at all that is. _

_Which one unlucky SOB attempted, and failed horribly, for one, the red had picked up the binary rifle and began to aim it towards Blake, only to get stabbed by a blue in the back. Who also attempted to pick up said weapon that is until two more shots rang out and one went into his helmet and the other into the binary rifle._

_The Spartan II then decided to drop the sniper rifle and jump out the window he was sniping from, landing on his feet running, he was hoping to rush in behind the blues and get a surprise attack on them, which evidently, wasn't exactly how it went. Now something that should be mentioned about this one Spartan II, well, Blake-027, was strong enough to make just about any Spartan a normal human, be them from generation II or other. _

_Though he did lack in the skills of close quarters combat, not too much anyways, but enough to say a good few rounds of training would show great improvement. The large male sprinted towards the group of blues, who target changed quickly, most of the armed with simple MA5D assault weapons. He was able to zig-zag around the bullets as he made his way close, also giving a few shots off from his silenced magnum. Landing 3 out of 5 shots before getting close enough to one to slam the clip end of the magnum into the visor of the Spartan he original shot. _

_After a second later, he landed a tripping leg sweep and stomped on his head, killing the Spartan instantly, after that a pair of blues charged him, one armed with a MA5D and the other armed with two of the same weapon, and they were just spraying and praying. _

_Sadly, that wasn't good enough, for Blake, he landed at least 4 head shots one to the solo weapon holder before charging straight up the middle at the duel wielding Spartan. Simply head butting him and putting him to the floor before point blank firing into his helmet. Again, most everyone, was glad war-games had a respawn. _

_-__**Twenty minutes into the round of 40 minutes-**_

_Blake found himself in between a rock and hard place as they say. Blake was now dealing with a single scorpion tank, and a pair of mantises, which while one was blue and one was red, it still wouldn't be a good idea to be spotted by either of them. So he was stuck dealing with the damned tank. _

_Easily enough charging it and taking care of the co-gunner with a simple knife throw to the visor. Blake didn't even grab his knife back, he just left it in the Spartan's body. Seconds later though, had he not realized it sooner, he would of died for once. Someone had decided to take a pot shot from the mantis at him. This was a bad idea for the mech's pilot, for two reasons, one, it gave away his position to the tank, and two, the other mantis was pressing the attack now. Although it ended with the tank taking out both manta due to radius of explotion, it did not stop Blake all that much afterwards, other than the fact that the tank decided to drive forward and push him against a wall. _

_Sadly, this moment reminded him of a song he used to listen to, one from a long time ago. '45 from shinedown heh…ironic….' The irony in this was, he was staring down a barrel, but only the tank cannon barrel sadly. A sigh came from him he was still struggling a bit, but on the upside, it didn't continue to drive forwards. _

_Still struggling at this moment, he growled a little, but what really made him pissed off at this moment, cause he heard a cocky voice. "Haha! So, finally got you ya' big bastard!" The driver of the tank said before opening a full on comms channel. "Hey! Both teams stop fighting! Come check this out! I got Blake pinned to the wall!" _

_Blake was absolutely furious, now, he knew he could flip the tank, he's done it before after a bad air strike from the covies sent one of the older tanks back on reach upside down, so it wasn't that bad, but no, his problem was the humiliation they would put him through. And worst of all, he was expose to be the BEST! Best of the BEST! A Spartan II, kidnapped at 6, trained till 18, put in the field against insurrectionists, then against the covenant. _

_He's survived the worst of it, but, he always came back to the bullshit of not being treated as a human. Everyone, even fellow Spartan's didn't think of him, or anyone else for that matter much of a human. _

_So far thinking of all this, it made him snap, but something stopped him, inside his mind, he snapped up a plan right quick, and it simply made him grin._

_**-5 minutes later after the teams assemble at the point of his being pinned against the wall.- **_

_Some were laughing, some were teasing, some were disappointed, and some were just down right confused on how it happened in the first place. The remarks came and came and came towards Blake, but he said nothing, he was looking down contemplating. Thinking._

'_23 of them, 1 of me, a single tank, one magnum, hmm…' He continued to think silently, although someone's speaking shook him from his thoughts._

"_-y last words Spartan?" The tank operator asked._

_That's when Blake started to laugh. And laugh, and laugh, everyone was slowly began to become creeped out by it, and even the tank driver was confused. _

"_It's funny Alex….I was about to ask you the same thing…." Was all Blake's reply was._

"_What do- Woah!" Was the only reaction so called Alex got out before the tank was now flipped over and crushing maybe six of the other soldiers. Blake, had flipped it up and over in a 180 degree way, making it upside down, but what happened next was much more thrilling. He brought his leg up, placed the bottom of his boot on the back grill, then brought it up in the air, and slammed it down, sending the tank skidding forward at the whole group. Which made them skatter, though sadly it didn't matter much when he decided to crush over half of each team._

_The point limit was up to 1500. _

_Red Team end score:1230_

_Blue team end score:1300_

_Blake end score: 1700 due to that little stunt of his with the tank._

_Commander Palmer, both impressed, and scared out of her fucking mind by the display heard a marine gasp and start speaking Spanish, then six of them started in on the conversation. Although one of them was so shocked with fear, he was only able to get one word out. "D…d…Diablo…." _

_Sadly, that said marine owed the Spartan II money. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Blake sat there in his usual armor, Hayabusa powered armor, with a katana on the back, a normal shoulder piece on his right, and on his left was a security shoulder piece. The main color of the armor was black, as usual. The secondary was crimson, with a decal of a deep blue. On the back of the armor, inscribed in bold high gothic script. Was printed the word "Diablo" on the armor, near the base of the neck. The shoulder pieces insignia was a strange looking one, it was a wolf's skull with demonic horns coming out, which was situated in a small black circle on his left shoulder piece. It also was on the red secondary color. This added well to the symbol due to the skull part being snow white.

Armed with a MA5B assault rifle, which he preferred to the newer ones seeing how they sacrificed the amount of ammo for more damage, which in all reality, the upped damage wasn't all that much. It was of course custom painted, mostly black with a red reaper styling on the side, a red skull and a pair of crimson X-crossed scythes behind said skull. Then his other weapons were the said katana, which he had asked to be made, and remade again every time he found something that would make the blade made from a stronger metal.

Next was a pair of side arm M7S or M7 Suppressed submachine guns. A ODST weapon but a very effective one if used correctly. He also had a pair of M6C/SOCOM just on the ass-plate as he refers to it. Lastly, were his knives, seven of them, as long as you count his boot-knife.

He had one on his chest, one in his lower back above the two handguns, one on his shoulder, and three others on his thighs. Two on his left, one on his right. Other than that, he was equipped with two frag grenades, and a single plasma grenade he kept always as a, last resort method of dispatching shielded hostiles.

"So will someone every tell me what happened to Marco? I mean, he hasn't been around for days." One of the Spartan's voiced up, snapping Blake out of his trance. "I heard Diablo got to him for his money…" And all eyes then were on him. He simply shrugged. "Don't look at me, it was Palmer who had him cleaning toilets remember?" Was all he responded with.

"Yeah true, but what a-"One of them had started but then got slammed upside the head with the butt of a shotgun.

"Stow it Spartan." The Sarge said.

"Yes sir…" He followed his orders.

"Alright….So as soon as we land, the objective is clear correct? Jump off, take down the bridge, then go to the engine room and set their slip space system to explode, afterwords we take the drop pods out and onto the planet and await pick up."

"Sir! How did the innies get a Pillar class frigate in the first place!?"

"ONI got careless….that's why the sent their lapdog to clean up the mess." He said pointing his thumb to the Spartan II as he was next to him.

Blake's response was not a damn thing. He was only waiting. "Uh…guys…we got a problem!" The pelican pilot started up. "What is it!?" Sarge went to check.

"It's going to jump!" The pilot yelled. "WHAT!?"

Not that surprising honestly, was the only thing going through Diablo's mind.

"Get us away from it now!"

"Sir I can't! We won't get away in time."

"Damnit! All troopers brace yourselves…" It wasn't exactly classed as a slip-space worth vessel, although each one of them hopped to god that they were close enough to the ship that they wouldn't be affected by it.


	3. Chapter 1 End (Sorry got lazy with Ch1)

Chapter 1 Continued-027

Pure luck, pure, fucking, luck, that was all it ways, luck. Somehow, not really understanding how it happened, Blake survived with almost everyone, well sadly excluding the sergeant and made three of the Spartan IVs. Otherwise everyone else was fine.

"Where the hell are we?" The Captain groaned as he got up to get to the cockpit. "Beats me Cap…Le- Oh shit… SHIT! They warped to earth!"

That's when Blake jumped up and went towards the cockpit to see the blue marble. Worst, ever, time to attack earth.

Seeing how the UNSC Fleet was busy already dealing with things in whole other sector it left us wide open for attack.

"Damn-it! Okay, new insertion point. We'll be landing on the outside of the ship, but not until you've punched us a hole through the hull." Lasky told the pilot.

"Sir, with all do respects I don't think I can do that without sending the bird through the hull."

"Then do it!" Lasky ordered. "Fine, your funeral…Hold on everyone…this is going to be tight!" The pilot warned, and damn-it it was. If Blake hadn't been wearing his helmet, he'd probably ended up like most of the pelican's soldiers.

Sadly, it did protect from getting knocked out cold on one's ass.

-5 minutes later—

After regaining his alert-like status, he jumped up, reaching for his MA5 and dashed towards the now gaping hole in the side of the pelican, a few extra bodies were lying around, a few dead Spartans from the crash, some innies, and the private. "Damnit…"

Blake growled at the sight before just moving on, going straight down the open bulkhead when suddenly his comm channel snapped open. "This is Lasky with team 1, we've been pinned down outside of the bridge, we need backup!"

Blake didn't respond with his words, he simply kept running, turning the corner and sprinting straight ahead, if he remembered correctly, it was pretty much a straight shot to the bridge. Although they did have one closed bulkhead, that didn't stop him from going around and finding his way there.

Though sadly they had lost two of the IVs before he made it, now it was just him, Lasky, and another Spartan. Neko if he remembered his name right. "Diablo!" Neko shouted as Lasky only looked up. "Spartan, thank god you're alive!" Looking over to Blake who was running towards them, although on the other side of the one way hall to get into the bridge. He stopped right next to the opening to stay in cover.

Blake didn't do anything, nor say anything, he only nodded in confirmation that they knew he was there and still breathing. Then, he brought his arm around the cover and started to unload with his MA5B. Sixty straight rounds of none stop firing. This shredded straight through a great number of those who had them pinned down. Sadly, he ate away at that magazine until it was dry which made him pull his arm back around the cover to reload.

That's when the S4 decided to pitch in by aiming around the corner with his DMR, blowing rounds through each person who came out, which gave Lasky a chance to stand up and aim out of cover with his sidearm, helping the Spartan with his job. That was before they heard a click and looked over to Blake. This Spartan II had put away his rifle already, and drew the blade.

The katana in one hand and a S7/SOCOM SMG from his left thigh in the other, seconds later, Blake dashed from cover. Going straight down the hallway and zipping a few rounds into each person who wasn't close enough to stab and slice.

Blake forced his way through the group of insurgents guarding the entry way to the bridge. After cutting each one of them down, Blake-027, just didn't stop, he moved as quickly as he could, not giving anyone the chance to get a round off. Charging straight in and slicing and dicing, his armor and shielding protecting him well enough as he did this.

After he had dealt with the bridge crew, he stood there over the control panels for the security part of the ship. Looking through each one of the camera systems to see if they were on alert, they were too, but they were going towards the engine's instead of the bridge. Probably to scuttle the ship.

"Blake!" A voice said loudly, which made him snap around to look, it was Lasky coming over with Neko, both looking surprised and a little disappointed, not in the work of the Spartan, but of his inability to stop working, or to take a second to slow down and to take a little longer to his job.

"Sir. It seems the insurrectionists are heading to the engine's, my best guess would be to scuttle the ship." Blake responded with apathy, no real emotion no real emotion showing in his voice at all.

"Damn…" He sighed and turned to Neko. "Raise the rest of the squad and find out if they're in the engine room."

With a nod, Neko turned away and began to talk into his helmet, trying to raise the rest of the squad who were sent to the engine room to secure it. Lasky then looked to the almost machine like soldier. "Get to the engine room... If no one is there keep it secure, no mercy…"

Blake, simply nodded and left the bridge to Neko and Lasky.

- 20 minutes later. -

Blake had just arrived in the engine room after mopping up god knows how many people who tried to get in his way. This Spartan was honestly starting to get annoyed with all this bullcrap ONI is sending their way to do as "work." They really need to learn to clean up their own god damned mess.

The Spartan continued his way down the seemingly never ending hallway, mouth shut and completely silent, like that of a dead man walking. Which in his own mind, he was. Always was the dead man walking.

Stopping only at the end to take cover against the wall leading to the left, and the only unblocked way out of the damn near never ending hall, he peeked around the corner to find it, strangely empty, the only thing that occupied this hall was blood. Simply put it seems either the bodies disappeared into thin air, or, something else happened.

Shaking his head, Blake didn't want to stay there a moment longer than he needed to, he simply sprinted down the hall as fast as he could, getting himself to the nearest piece of cover that lead down another almost unending hallway, though at the end he could see the signs, one pointed towards the armory, and under it, it said "Engineering." Probably meaning he was going to have to go through the armory to get to engineering. A sigh came from him again, "This is going to be a long walk…"

And most definetly, it was a very long walk, first stopping at the armory to rearm and restock on ammo and grenades, he found himself now carrying a new weapon along with everything else. A M90 CAWS, or simply known as the M90 Shotgun. Which in all honesty made Blake laugh because he remembered someone once told him, _"The sound of a racking pump of a shotgun is usually taken as a universal sign of "Kiss, your ass, good-bye!" _Just thinking about it made him laugh even harder.

It seemed every time he remembered something, there was something to laugh about. He remembered how Jenkins always told him about how Jimmy was talking about the tank thing back during the halo incident, when the covie's had a civil war on their hands and the elites and arbiter teamed up with the UNSC and Master Chief to stop the flood, the covenant and the halo from firing.

Shaking his head now though, he continued to march on forwards, straight onwards towards engineering. Again though, the halls, and everything seemed, way too empty, how many people were actually on this ship? He couldn't imagine that this ship was actually boarded and taken from the original crew if the size of the innie forces was this small.

No something about this he really didn't like, it felt like someone cheated them, an insurrectionist spy maybe? No, that wouldn't be enough. "….That's it…" A sudden realization, this wasn't a UNSC made ship. Sure it was the same class, but it seemed to, different in the color scheme and everything. The interior looked too civilian sector. That's what snapped it in his mind. They BUILT a ship of this class. "Son of a bitch…." Was all he could say before pressing forward.

_**-After about 10 minutes of none stop walking.—**_

A sudden thud happened as someone's head hit the ground. "What an annoyance." The Spartan-II stepped over the now broken necked insurrectionist who decided it'd be a good idea to go fist to fist with a damned walking tank. Stopping and turning to his right, he opened up the door and to his shock, death. All the Spartan IVs were dead, not only that, so were the insurrectionists. "….Well that's…something new." He began to walk in, cocking the shotgun's pump before sweeping and clearing. Though it was clear he went over to the engines to find something else was wrong. "….FUCK!" He screamed in realization.

Staring at the slip space drive, it was set on a count down before it activated. Two minutes, he couldn't get to the Drop pods before then, he shook his head and called up the bridge. "Sir! Lasky! You there!?"

Radio was silent for a few seconds before a response. "Yes, what is it Spartan?"

"Slip Space Bomb…..looks like it was rigged by the Innies…sir I can't do anything but give you guys more time to escape."

"…Don't worry about it….Neko's dead, he died locking the door on the bridge….stopped the security team from getting in. Listen, Spa- Blake…" He sighed.

"Yes sir?" Blake asked.

"…..I'm downloading all the Data from the mainframe, I'm going to send it to ONI wirelessly it'll take 10 seconds…after that…I want you to detonate it manually.."

"But sir! What about you!?"

"Blake! I'll be fine….Just…get ready, we can't let any of them get onto earth, it's not the normal insurrectionists Lieutenant….Their rogue Spartans…." That simply made Blake tilt his head in confusion.

"Sir..what are you talking about? The security team? The only thing I've seen has been normal Rebels…"

"Blake..we don't have time for this….Just do it, when I give the signal, hit the button…"

With another sigh. "yes sir…guess this means we're going to hell together huh?"

"Yes…heh..it does… Blake, when we get down there, first rounds on me…" Lasky told him. Which made him start laughing. "Like hell it is sir. Don't you know it's the hero's that buy the drinks?" He made that joke, and it made both of them laugh, and cring at the same time. "…Lasky I got one question."

"Yes Spartan?" He asked.

"Do you regret not telling asking Palmer?" Blake asked, knowing Lasky would know what he was asking about.

Lasky started chuckling while pressing some keys sending away the info, but also downloading it onto a portable data-chip. "….Sometimes…I do…" The door opened then and a squad of unarmored spartan's stood all around, surrounding Lasky. Rifles aimed at him. "…Spartan…Blake….Do it."

"Yes sir…" With a pound of his fist, the counter went straight down to zero. All Blake and Lasky got to see, was one big ass flash of light until nothing but darkness.

_**REAL END OF CHAPTER 1.**_

**Eh…sorry I got lazy and decided to make it into two chapters. XD Don't worry that won't happen again. Anywho….**

**Blake: Read, Review, and don't forget to send Demon many many many hate messages. Or you'll have to deal with me. –Evil glare and grin-**

**Lasky: Demon's Poet does not own either Transformers, or the Halo series, the rights to them belong to 343 and Bungie, while Transformers belongs to….whoever the hell owns it. **

**Me: Yes, cause if I owned it, it'd be 10 times more complicated and a lot stranger…maybe a bit more creepy and more adult even.**

**Lasky, Arcee, Blake, and Jake: We get it, you're a perv. –All stop and look at one another before nodding in agreement with one another.-**

**Me: -Pulls out wooden ladle of death that I borrowed from Miya from sekirei.- **

**Everyone: RUN AWAY!**

**Anyways…Read, review, and tell me messages and maybe give me something constructive to work with. BTW I had an idea to work off of but I want everyone's input on it first. –Be you guest or an actual account on the site.- So next chapter you will see what I mean.**


	4. Chap2:First Aliens now Alien Robots?

**Chapter 2: First Aliens, and now Alien Robots!?**

It was dark, at least, for the next few seconds. No power, nothing, no lighting. Everything was silent.

_Am I dead? _Blake wondered to himself curiously, that was until the lights flickered back on in the engine room. At that moment, the realization that he wasn't dead, so he pulled himself up and off the floor before turning around and heading out the door. First Objective: Find Lasky, Second Objective: Gear Up, Third Objective: Download ALL intel from the ship's mainframe than do a complete Cole Protocol. Lastly: Rig the ship to blow and get the hell out of dodge.

The First Objective went as expected, poorly. Blake had a bad feeling he was going to have to end up clearing out the bridge of hostiles to get to his CO. Which, he did. In his mind though, his Spartan Time kicked in, or bullet time, whatever one want's to call it. He was too fast for any of the other "rebel" Spartans to stop. They were mainly Spartan IV's that learned the truth about the SII program anyways.

Plus, none of them had any sort of power armor that Spartans usually got. So in the end he only wasted on magazine from his MA5B sixty round assault weapon. Hosing down the entire room full of people.

He only had to spray and pray really. Luckily for him, Lasky, was on the floor out cold so he didn't get hit. Sadly, Lasky was out cold. Not even the gunfire had been able to wake him up.

After finishing that little problem of the remaining hostiles on the bridge, he quickly moved to secure Lasky, checking and double checking to make sure the man was not injured or dead, which he wasn't it.

Another sigh came from him, this one of annoyance as he had to pick the man up and carry Lasky up over the Spartan's shoulder. This was a mild annoyance compared to what he was going through really. He started to sprint, fast, out of the bridge and down the halls to find his next destination, the armory.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mojave, USA, 1800 Hours—<strong>

Optimus Prime was dead locked in battle with a group of deceptions, a battle of nothing but gunfire in defense of their new home. With energon running low, he hadn't had much energy to keep on in this grueling fight, but something in his spark kept telling him to push on, keep fighting, for there was something on its way to help. But what is the question.

Arcee was running and gunning as it is said among the humans. Though Bumblebee appreciated their culture more than most of the Auto-bots, or any of the Cybertronians did. Not that they didn't respect their ways, but, there were obvious differences in culture.

Speaking of said Scout, the yellow car had just came driving down the road and transformed into its robotic form to help out both Optimus and Arcee, at this moment though it was mostly just a battle in the middle of the plain desert, no one could really except much in the way of cover or anything.

-Space, UNSC Ship, 1830 Hours—

Blake had finished his run to the armor, downloading all the weapon schematics and vehicle schematics he could before heading to his next location, and the same location he had left a unconscious Captain. This just so happened to be the launch bay for the HEV pods the hell jumpers and sometimes Spartan's use. Version 9 of said Pod, which has a full metal outside, but a few bits and here were see through completely like glass but on one side it was tinted black so one couldn't see inside, but, still made of a titanium alloy metal to keep it fully protected.

Blake had stacked up light, next to an unknown planet, with a first contact situation, well; this was going to be interesting as hell. He was going to drop off a few weapon cases to the bay before heading to the engine room to set the ship's drives to implode. He only hoped when he made Planet fall, and hit ground side that he'd find a way to lay low or possible find a way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>-Majove USA 1900 Hours.—<strong>

"Prime! Your downfall is at hand!" A loud and proud Star-Scream shouted over to the red and black truck auto-bot who was involved with melee combat.

"Star-Scream it is not my downfall that you should be worried about! It shall be your own spark that withers today! I feel it within my Spark, and with that, in its own, through the All-Spark!" Optimus replied a just as proud without arrogance though, then quickly dodged a slash from the one he was fighting, just another one of the drones of the Decepticons army. In reaction, Optimus did a quick spin around his foe and went for a kick to where on a normal human body would be the lower spine with his metallic like shin area. He heard a crack and that was could enough for him as the foot soldier went flying a bit father than, some would probably like.

Prime then quickly jumped back and aimed his ranged energon weapon towards a small group of again charging drones. Arcee had come along to his ad and his side blasting away at the group as well, plus Bumblebee wasn't to far off to the right shooting into the crowd that seemed to be losing some, but gaining more as they also began to charge the almost distance which would for match of 3 miles for humans.

* * *

><p><strong>-Space, UNSC Ship, 1910. -<strong>

Now that the engine was set to explode at the throw of a single switch, all Blake needed to do was head back, load up the pod with all the weapon crates, which only help two of each weapon, one of each heavy weapon. Plus in his suit he had almost all the schematics to the weapons so he just needed to get materials to build them.

Quickly heading back to the launch bay, he ran straight in and loaded up said crates to the pod he was going to use. He also had taken a bit of another thing, something for Lasky to wear just in case they ran into hostiles. A full set of standard O.D.S.T. Combat Assault Armor, it may not have shields, but it'll due.

He went over to the corner where he had left the unconscious captain before kneeling down and shaking the man into the land of the living again. With a groan and a groggy blink of his eyes a few times, he slowly got up with the help of Blake, which he shot a questioning look to the dark armored Spartan. "…Put it on, we're leaving…" He simply told Lasky before handing him a the under jumpsuit and the armor bits. "It should be self-explanatory as you slip into it. I'll finish loading up the ammunition…We'll probably be stuck planet side for a while…"

"What planet?" Lasky asked curiously as he began to slip into the standard classed ODST armor. Mainly black with a few white stripes.

"Unknown, but it supports humanoid life, also, it looks a bit like earth…older earth. African deserts and all that stuff." He explained simply and emotionlessly. As usual. '_Does it kill him to at least show some worry?_' Lasky thought questioningly as he looked over the Spartan who was loading up bits to the newer modeled HEV pod before popping the lid. Then he sat down to check some of the systems. "…" It was dead silent as Lasky slipped on the helmet. "You know, I was trained to be a marine, then a navy-man, not a ODST." He stated kind of sarcastically.

"Well, marine training should suffice. At least you'll be able to defend yourself...I mean, I won't have to come save you, a third time, so that should be good." He explained, his voice dipped a bit teasingly before he sighed. "Alright, you ready?"

A simple nod came from Lasky before a sudden question popped up. "…Where's my Pod?" He asked. "….We're sharing…don't make it any more awkward than it is sir…" Was all Blake would say about it. "…So I- Know what, never mind, Spartan, if anyone asks about this mission. For the love of god leave this part out…of the report as well, if we get back home."

"That goes for you too sir." He cut him off with a cold stare. How was it cold you may ask? Well, Lasky learned when a Spartan-II stares to someone coldly, that person, and that person alone, has their own temperature drop at least 5 degrees.

Sighing he simply walked over and sat down, straight in the S-II's lap, it was, kind of awkward for both of them. Not that Blake was straight, or gay for that matter, he wasn't all that caring really. It was just, awkward to have his superior sitting on his lap like he was Santa Claus, as for Lasky, it was awkward for other reasons. (This is a tease modafuckas! N/A P.S: No in reality Blake is Bi and Lasky is straight, just Blake isn't caring for relationship like things.)

-20 seconds later.-

"Launching in… five… four… three… two… one… Mark." Was all Blake said before punching it, then while on the way down and out, once out of the tube and on the planet side, Blake reached down to his hip and pulled out a modi-fide detonator before clicking the button.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mojave, 10 seconds before the explosion in Space.-<strong>

Prime and Bumblebee were locking in a two vs two against Breakdown and Knock Out. Bumblebee using his speed against Breakdown easily winning their fight by dodging most of the attacks. Were Prime was having a little trouble with Knock Out, but really it was more of a dead even at the moment between the two.

Suddenly, Knock Out dodged a punch from Optimus, at the same time as Bumblebee; both the smaller Cybertrons landed back to back while the larger ones suddenly clashed at the same time, fist landing against fist literally. And then.

**BOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

The large noise echoed and made all of them, drones, Breakdown, Optimus, Bumblebee, every one of the, look straight up to the sky. Seeing nothing but a blue, red, and yellowish explosion in low orbit, and on the way, they saw something coming down like a meteor. The good noise, it wasn't a cybertron, that much could be told by its shape, bad news, it was the size of a small car, and would probably make one hell of a crater if it hit someone.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the HEV Pod, sametime.—<strong>

"Jesus h- Blake, warn me when you're about to set off a god damn nuke!" Lasky said a bit angered by the Spartan's decision to blow up the damned engine and the ship along with it. "…Sorry sir, was the only way to keep UNSC Tech and information out of possible enemy hands, we have a first contact situation going on, can be too careful." Again, emotionally dead inside that military voice, once in a while he would show some emotion, but, no one would ever really know what he's thinking.

Twenty seconds later, the hit something, heavy, large, and metal and went clean through it obviously no idea what they had hid and shot straight through, sadly though, this knocked Lasky out again by the shock of hitting something large and metallic, possibly taking an alien life, and plus, well, he was trained marine style, he wasn't really built for the "Feet first into hell" thing.

* * *

><p><strong>-With the Optimus.—<strong>

The Prime stood there, slack jawed; as the metal object that had come down smashed into Breakdown, and cut straight through his middle section, this made Knock Out call their ship to open up a gate to get them the hell out of there. He had quickly rushed over to help his partner and rushed back to the giant green portal that opened up briefly for the two to escape.

As for these cybertrons left, Arcee and Bumblebee were cleaning up the other drones while, the still dazed Optimus Prime, finally started to snap back to reality and started to approach the strange alien like pod thing that had crash landed and was now partially imbedded in the ground.

* * *

><p><em>Leaving it there, cause I don't wanna ruin the moment. FINALLY! After a long brick wall hit, I've finally found a way to climb over it. Now, how do you thing the meeting will go when Spartan, meets Giant Robot? Giant, ALIEN, Robot? Well, your guess is as good as mine kiddies.<em>

_Now, a word from our sponsor._

_"_I believe that the sound of racking the pump of a shotgun is universally recognized as 'kiss your ass goodbye.'..." - Anonymous E2-BAG/1/7 serviceman (GOT IT FROM wiki/M90_Close_Assault_Weapon_System) __


	5. Ch3:Spartan? What kind of name is that!

**Chapter Three: Spartan? What kind of name is that?**

**-USA, Mojave, with Blake Delta-027. -**

* * *

><p>"Agh…Damn-it, Lasky! Wake up! AND GET YOUR ASS OUT MY FACE!" the shout came from Blake who was smacking awake his C.O. who had his unconscious ass (Literally) in his face. The Spartan in almost all black was smacking around Lasky's chest and stomach area, not too hard so not to hurt the poor navy-man. With a sigh though, he then shook the same C.O. awake. "Okay, quit playing and wake up already."<p>

Groaning softly after a minute of shaking, the ODST armored Navy-man blinked from under his helmet before clearing the visor to look down at himself, quickly shaking his head and climbing off the Spartan to hit a few buttons before a sudden depressurizing hiss was heard both inside and outside of the pod, then. BAM! The pod door shot off and towards the sky, it would seem the HEV pod landed through something and on its flat. Quickly, both Blake and Lasky climbed out. Lasky collected only his M6 Magnum and a MA5D Assault weapon, courtesy of our favorite cybernetic super soldier. (Okay second favorite to John-S117.)

Blake on the other hand, was armed with what most only called the Railgun, and a lighter M395 customized DMR with 7.62NATO FMJ-AP rounds, the only two customizations were clip-sized, using an extended magazine which, in itself, wasn't a real customization, and a scope customization. Lasky had no idea, where, when, or how he got this done. But in retro-spec, the Captain had been unconscious most of the time on the ship back in space. Popping a freshly full extended magazine in the rifle, the Spartan then slung it onto his back next to the Katana and Railgun. He had grabbed these weapons while in the armor and loading up the Pod for himself for any sort of possible encounter. Be it long range to short range.

Lasky and Blake had no idea the surroundings at the moment; they were too busy taking stock of rations and all other supplies they had with them to even take a second to look around. But if they did, well. They'd find a surrounding of 20th and 21st century auto-mobiles all around them. Lasky went to retrieve the large door that had landed maybe five feet away so he can put it in the pod so at least they wouldn't leave it. That's when he stopped and looked around before sweet dropping a bit.

Seeing all the cars, and obvious American model, he tilted his head and made his visor fog up again from the outside. "Um…Blake!" He shouted pulling around his assault rifle and taking aim towards the vehicle's being cautious.

Blake had finished loading up gear and checking everything when he heard his name called, simply, he stood up and looked over. "Wha-"He was about to shout back but he was cut off by what he seen. "What the hell?" He muttered to himself in confusion. He had seen these kinds of thing in old pictures and reading books about earth's history…but, to actually see the real thing made him feel…Well, he couldn't quite find the right word to describe his surprise, shock, and worry.

Suddenly though, a realization came upon him, he looked each one over, and they all lacked one thing, a drive. What's more, there was a bluish motorcycle, on two wheels, perfectly, no kick stand, and not falling over or anything. No usually, this would be possible with some situations due to the ability to balance them, but what made the model of said motorcycle was unbalanced by the type of build. Quickly he drew his Railgun and took aim. "LASKY MOVE! THOSE AREN'T NORMAL VEHICLES!" He said as he charged the weapon to get ready to shoot. But, what happened next was…Jaw dropping to say the least.

They all, ALL, Transformed, into a whole different form. The yellow sports car into a, kind of smallish (Not compared to the humans and Spartan) large robotic thing, the red sixteen wheeler truck transformed into a very tall and large machine, standing, quite a large amount of size over them. Then, the strange greenish, SUV looking vehicle changed into a large, no as tall as the red one, bulking machine. The motorcycle, changed into a thin, more feminine looking one.

This was all it took for the Spartan to stop charging his weapon, but kept aim. Too shocked to say, do, or anything else. Lasky had fallen back onto his ass with the rifle in his lap as he began to crawl away. Quickly turning, tail between his legs to get to cover behind the HEV Pod, he simply ran over and jumped over the top of it before hiding behind it.

It was silent. They were all exchanging silent stares, some expressed worry, some curiosity, some hostile intent. And one, nothing but blank glare of red and black.

"…First Aliens…now giant robots…that's…This…I have no words to describe this situation…" Was all that was said by a machine-like voice, monotone from shock before he sighed and crouched down still aiming at them. "So, are we going to fight or are we going to talk 'cause I go-"He was cut off by a female voice yelling something.

"Fight!? You? Fight us? Ha!" A kind of arrogant feministic voice, originating from the fem-bot.

"..Oh good, you speak English..." He sighed in relief and put the rifle on his back. "…So, who are you?" He said looking around, only to find another dead robot, purple in the main color with a large hole in its chest as it lay dead on its side. '_How the fuck did we miss that?'_ He mentally asked curiously before looking behind him to see Lasky peeking up over the cover to see if any sort of fighting started, seeing nothing he slowly came out, curiously, and cautiously coming to the side of his Partner for the moment.

A now, more, respectful voice, but one that did demand respect for from what it sounded like, it was in charge, and probably had a good amount of experience. That's what Blake was reading into anyways. "We, are the Auto-Bots, Cybertronians fighting to protect the humans on this planet from the terrine of the decepticons."

"…Lieutenant First Class, Spartan Delta-027... This is Captain Lasky, of the UNSC forces…Am I to guess you're in charge of the Auto-bots as you have called yourselves?" The black armored figure was the one to speak, mostly machine like by the tone with no emotion but it was obviously an organic.

"Yes, I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Auto-bots…" Blake then nodded in respect to the large red machine until some strange activity arose in the area that sent his suit to give him a warning. Energy pressures suddenly changed all around him and he quickly drew his DMR and dropped to his knee looking around as the noise finally found its way to everyone. A sudden green energy like portal had opened up and what came out, was no better.

A least twelve of the giant purple robot types. All the same kind of drone like thing as the dead one, and before anyone could do anything. Spartan time kicked in for the "demon" as the covenant deemed to call the Spartan's.

Everything for him slowed down to a snail's pace as he made a quick look over of his enemies to check them for weaknesses, in the end he decided head shots were the best and aimed for the red-like visor that seemed to be similar to his Hayabusa helmet's.

Popping off two rounds into each one from his twenty round magazine, he managed to; strangely take down five of them at least. Then in quick suggestion, he pulled the railgun off his back and took aim while slinging the DMR over his shoulder.

Then taking a second to charge the shot, a large ringing noise went out as it blasted out of the end of the barrel into a sixth one, putting a hole clean through its chest, but much smaller than the HEV pod did to the other one. Then, everything for him went back to reality as they all sped up again.

He put away said railgun and slung out the DMR again to reload it while the fighting started to rage on, but from how the Spartan took out six decepticons in a suggestion of maybe seven seconds was amazing. Actually it was quite a shock on how fast he was for his size. Arcee and Bumblebee had started to shoot in the direction of the now charging drones, blasting away at them while Optimus and the green Bulkhead was in shock from how the Spartan took down six cybertronians, like it was nothing. Lasky was a little shocked too, but, due to him seeing the record and seeing how Blake did battle.

He wasn't too surprised, in the end, Lasky simply took aimed and started to spray the semi-armor piercing rounds twos the decepticons. Bursting small amounts of rounds at them at a time and taking down two of them. Seriously, these two soldier' type people had shocked Optimus and Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee had yet to even register what happened.

It took maybe twenty seconds, but the combat had ended with twelve dead Decepticons soldiers, six of the kills belonging to the black and red armored giant of a man and two of them partially belonged to the black and white smaller human-looking male. Arcee had taken down one, Bumblebee took down two while Bulkhead had finally snapped out of it and took down the last one as he was getting to sneak up on Arcee while she was fighting the one whose spark was stopped by her.

Optimus, along with the other Auto-bots took a second to register everything that just happened, and looked to Lasky and the Spartan, which who was walking towards the large pod thing that they had landed in to obviously go check on the thing while Lasky was now looking between the connected optics of the large robotic beings, and the back of the large black Spartan.

"Ah…Forgive him if he seems rude, he's just…ah…well, he acts more like a machine than a human sometimes…" Lasky's tone was filled with sorrow for the young male who was walking towards the pod for an inventory check. Optimus blinked a few more times before he shook his head.

"No that is quite alright, as for the situation, I can understand it. Though I would have expected him to be more shocked, suffice it to say, I expected this situation to end in the opposite way than it had happened." The red and blue auto-bot said.

"How do you mean?" Lasky asked confused.

"I was expecting both you humans to be too in shock and confused on about us…instead of taking down most of the decepticions…" He told Lasky before looking to the Spartan to gain another shock; his mouth was stuck as if he was mocking a fish as what he seen.

Walking up next to him, the blue motorcycle lady looked to him and spoke up. "Optimus we just fin- Hey, are…you….okay…?" he speech slowed down as she noticed the notice the Spartan carrying the pod, over his shoulder, which must of weighed at least a few tons.

Lasky looked between Blake, and then the two Auto-bots, and back before chuckling. "Oh yeah, hehaha, he's a lot stronger than he looks."

"Understatement of the millennium…" Arcee spoke with even more shock because she just repeated a human saying.

Still chuckling Lasky seen Blake drew closer and stopped walking maybe, ten feet away. "So, how are we getting out of here?" Asked the strangely strong black armored super soldier to the group.

"Ah right. Arcee get Ratchet to open us a way back." Optimus ordered.

"Right away sir." She said before turning away and bringing her hand up to what the Spartan could suspect was an ear and speaking softly, though he didn't hear it, he read her…well what he would guess is lips.

Then another energy signature read up and his eyes widened before he looked to see another green portal open up, his fears realized because he didn't have enough time to react, but luckily, nothing came through. Instead, it seemed that the giant robots started towards it, and then Lasky followed. _Just why is he so trusting of them?!_ The Spartan raged inside his mind from Lasky's actions.

Sighing in defeat, the Spartan simply followed his commanding officer and the giant alien robots through said portal, nothing bad could happen, right?

Then something happen, the blue motorcycle chick as Blake began to call her in his mind, looked to him and quirked a brow finally making a realization. "What kind of name is Spartan?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry guys I got bored for waiting someone to win this small contest on my other fanfiction and thought it was about time I might as well do something. I may just end up finish a new chapter to that said fanfiction and say fuck the contest, sorry to any who is reading this an may be disappointed about the Highschool DXD FF.<strong>

**Anywho, Read Review, Comment, all that Jazz, OH! and I know how some people are going to freak how on how the spartan shot down the robots so quickly, well look at it this way. If the bullets from the assault rifle are similar if not the same in a DMR, and they are 7.62NATO FMJ-AP this, I'm pretty fucking sure any sort of "armor"\skin of those robots is kinda torn up! Also, the railgun, is a fucking RAILGUN...note, it may be smaller than usual, but it's still a GOD DAMNED RAILGUN!...So it would be an Anti-vehicle weapon...**

**Hmm...yes, I know I did an crazy thing by giving them at least one or two weapons of each type the UNSC has from that ship, but hey, can't go into this kind of thing unarmed...So yeah...Hmm, anything else I should say? OH! Pairings, well, for Blake I'll leave that undecided, but I'm thinking Lasky may become an adopted father...pretty son, take a guess whose. **

**If there is anything else, well pm or leave a review stating concerns or anything yada yada...you know the drill...**


End file.
